


To Dress in Your Dreams

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by Our Fragile Co-commandership by Ilyn. Because her descriptiveness is as vivid as Millicent's fur and her ideas more inspiring than general hux's speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyn/gifts), [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Fragile Co-commandership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836177) by [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn). 




	2. Chapter 2

"They are stars themselves, two constellations intersected."


End file.
